The angel that took pity
by locoanime
Summary: For all her heavenly life she has watched over him. She has seen every moment of his life. Now she can't take it anymore. She won't let this man throw away his soul. Not to the darkness, anyway. Will she be able to help him, when he is waist-deep in darkness? Or will he fall to inevitable doom? Rated T for language [LevyxGajeel]
1. Chapter 1

**So this is going to be a GaLe. I love the couple, It's just not my OTP. I might make it multi-chapter. We'll just have to see... Also keep a look out for my next story! EEkkk I'm so excited! It's going to be amazing. You might have to wait a bit, though. The girl next door, and The girls on vacation will be on hold until next year, or when I have to update them... I am also sorry I have a lack of updating, but now I am on break, so I'll be able to update more! Yay!**

**The angel that took pity**

* * *

><p><em>I clenched the wispy, soft clouds under my small hands. A dazzling tear fell from my left eye, and disappeared onto the wispy floor. My knees were hidden under my white gown, as I sat on the invisible flooring. My wings faltered to my sides, and my head hung. Soft sniffles came from my silky voice. And I wept...<em>

_"Don't.." I mumbled. More diamond tears fell from my chocolate brown eyes. I couldn't look any longer. I couldn't take it. I had to do something. I didn't want him to hurt himself. It was odd for an angel to think of herself helping a man. A terrible man. But he was a man, and he had to be saved. Both of them had to be saved..._

_I looked down below, and saw the man. He threw another forceful punch at another helpless man. He was defenseless! He was innocent! Was was this criminal so terrible!? I didn't understand. I slammed my eyes shut, so I could not see the criminal throw another punch at the well-bruised man. I couldn't take it anymore._

_"Stop!" I screamed. I jumped off of the cloud, and dove for the helpless, now unconscious man._

_Wind rushed past me, and drifted over my cream skin. My sky-blue hair flew past me, and my wings stayed close to my body. They got closer, as I fell from the heavens. The light behind me disappeared, and the darkness of the earthly night surrounded me. 'Just a little closer..' I thought. 'Just a little more. I can save them both...'_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

A fury of white flashed in front of my blood-red eyes. Gigantic, feathery wings spread from a tiny body. A small girl. She had her head hung, and her arms pushed to the sides. As if she were protecting the bastard on the black cement.

"I won't let you do this!" She screamed again.

Won't let me do what? She needs to stay outta my business!

"Stop!" She screamed again. I could see tears flow from her shadowed eyes. I held my fist back, and relaxed my arm. Disabling my move to punch. I just stared at her. This little girl surrounded in an almost blinding light had come to this man's rescue.

"Get out of my way." I demanded. The girl didn't flinch.

"I won't let your soul be tainted by the darkness any longer. I need to save you." She replied after a moment of silence.

"...I will save both of you!" The girl yelled. Both of us? What does she mean?

I eyed her skeptically. One of my pierced eyebrows lifted, and my buff arms crossed over my toned chest.

"Both? What do you mean, shrimp?" I spat. She seemed taken back a bit. Must be the nick-name I gave her.

"You're hurting an innocent man. You are hurting not only him, but yourself." Shrimp said.

"What's it to you? _I_ am none of your business. And neither is he. So if you don't wanna get hurt, Shrimp, I suggest you run. Or you can tell me who the fuck you are, so I know who I'm gonna punch next." I wanted to intimidate her.

She straightened her posture, and stood directly in front of me.

"I will not run. _Gajeel Redfox_." How did she know my name!? My eyes widened. She smirked.

"Now that I have your attention, _Gajeel, _you may want to listen." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

Unable to speak, I just nodded.

"My name is Levy. As you can see, I'm an angel." She flapped her wings out. The same wings that fluttered before me, earlier. "For all my heavenly life, I have watched over you. I know every sin, and few good deeds you have done. What's it to me, you ask? Well that's quite simple." She pointed to the beat-up bastard I was punching. "I refuse to let you do this! I refuse to let your soul wither, and be sent to the darkness. I refuse to see you do this to yourself! Gajeel..." She trailed off. Now giving me a look of sympathy.

"I came here to save you. To save you _both_."

* * *

><p><strong>I am making this a multi-chapter! Yeah, it seems out of place for me to continue this chapter. Ya'll gonna have to wait for the next chapter. Also, the last chapter of secret Santa is coming on Christmas. Please comment, follow, and favorite.<strong>

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


	2. Chapter 2: Rules

**AN:/**

**It is really sad to see this story go to waste. I don't want it to, but no one seems interested in it.**

**I am very disappointed. Mostly at myself. Was this story really that bad? **

**I know I shouldn't seem depressed. And I'm not! I just wish some viewers would comment, or at the very least tell me what I did wrong. I am looking for comments that are encouraging, and could improve my writing skills. **

**Please guys, as fellow Fairy Tail fans, it would help me out...**

**I guess if people don't like it, I should just delete it. But we'll see after this chapter...**

**Rules**

* * *

><p>~Gajeel's POV~<p>

"Why are you following me, Shrimp?" I asked the very persistent, and annoying girl.

"I told you, Gajeel, I am your guardian angel. I can't leave until I see you are safe." Shrimp replied.

We were walking the dark streets of the city. I was trying to get home, but this pest won't leave my side.

"Tch, some angel you are." I said sarcastically.

"What did you, say?"

"You say 'safe'. What exactly does that mean? If you're such a 'guardian angel', then why haven't you 'protected' me before?"

She just shook her head.

"I guess i'll have to explain to you. Come'on, let's just get to your house, so it doesn't look like you're talking to a ghost. People are starting to stare." She said. She fluttered ahead of me, in the direction of my house. Oh shit! She's a stalker creep! Now I'm never going to get rid of her!

But wait... Ghost?

I looked around. People were staring.

Shit...

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_"You can't leave him here, Gajeel. The least you could do is bring him to a hospital." Shrimp said. _

_This is just gonna get weird..._

_So, we took him to the hospital. Told them he got into a fight. And they let me go without a suspicion... _

_Now I just gotta get let go from Shrimp..._

* * *

><p>Shrimp flew strait to my apartment.<p>

She was a total stalker.

I walked up the iron stairs at the side of the building, and entered my apartment through a window.

Shrimp stood in the middle of my apartment.

"Sit," She commanded.

'Please don't tell me she's some victorious secret prostitute...' I thought.

I stood. I wasn't about to let some foolish girl tell me what to do.

She sighed. "Alright, then. At least hear me out. It would be a lot less confusing for you."

I gave an annoyed grunt, and sat on the floor in front of her.

"No matter how annoyed you get with me, I'm not leaving. I have picked up a burden, and I must make certain that that burden gets lifted from my shoulders."

"Just get straight to the point, Shrimp. I actually have questions you need to answer."

She gave another heavy sigh. "First off, only you can see me. And to answer your question from before... Look, the reason I came here was because I took pity on you. In the past, I thought someone like you would be able to pull through life... But I was wrong. You are terribly troubled, Gajeel. Your soul has been tainted with darkness. I don't want to see someone I am protecting fall to the darkness... Not again..." She whispered the last part. Her posture seemed slouched, and I saw her face take on a sorrowful expression.

'Not again'?

"So I have made it my duty to see that the darkness is far away from you, and you are safe. If you want to get rid of me, you will have to improve your life." She concluded. Her face perking up, and giving me a slight smile.

She wants me to completely change?!

No one cares about me! I am all on my own. She shouldn't see to my well being, because no one else has. And no one else should.

"Now, what did you want to ask me, Gajeel?"

I sat in shock. I can't take this. She completely wiped the thoughts from my head!

"H-How? Why you?" I collected my thoughts. More concentrated on my questions, I was able to speak.

"Why were you sent to watch over me?" She seemed shocked by my question.

She took a step back, and her sorrowful face appeared again.

"I died the day you were born. I was assigned to watch over you. Most angels never come to earthland. If an angel stays here too long they could lose their wings, and become a wondering soul. But I don't care... Not anymore. Look... Gajeel," She sat on her shins in front of him.

"Can't you see that I'm risking my own safety to protect yours? Please, just cooperate with me." A small hand came and rested on my shoulder. My attention was now completely on her. I heard her sob again. I couldn't see her eyes, thought. I could tell she was crying.

"I don't want to see you in pain." She managed to say through sobs.

I must be going crazy. Here was this small girl who claimed to be an angel. And apparently she wanted to save me from the 'darkness'...

"What's the darkness?" I asked.

She looked up. Her eyes were slightly red, and her cheeks had shimmering tears trailing down.

She looked so vulnerable...

"Hell." She said. Looking straight into my red eyes, I could see her pupils dilate. Just by that one word. She was scared. Fear had completely seeped into her being, and her skin paled.

I looked back into her eyes. Still shimmering with unshed tears.

She was serious. She was fucking dead serious, and I took it as a joke...

"I'm sorry" I said. I took her hand off my shoulder. Ignoring the fact that I wanted to feel her touch. This was all a mistake. It had to be. This was too unreal. I know she is being serious... It's just too much for me to handle.

Maybe it's just a dream?

* * *

><p><strong>Last chance. If you think I should continue this, let me know.<strong>

**Happy Holidays, and keep a look out for my New Year's one-shot.**


	3. Chapter 3: Bad to good

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been way too overly excited with 'The Pheonix'... EKKKKKKKKKKKK... Yeah.**

**But I realized that this needs more attention. So I'll try to write this. I don't know how far this will go... Maybe after this chapter there will be two or three more... I don't know. I still have to work out details. I also have a really sweet ending to this. But don't be mistaken... It's not the brightest...**

**Chapter 3**

**Bad to Good**

* * *

><p>~Gajeel's POV~<p>

It's all a dream. It's all a dream. There is not an angel hovering in my apartment. Wait-What!?

"Hi, Gajeel." The hovering angel says...

I stare at her blankly, from across the room. Wondering what the hell she plans on doin.

"Sooo, you wanna get started?" She asks, now setting her bare feet onto the floor.

"With what!?"How is she going to torture me!?

"OK, well first off, we gotta change your attitude, make sure you don't get arrested, and then do good deeds."

"I'll do the second one."

"Gajeel, you can't just do that. If you want me to leave you alone, you have to do all three." She taunts.

I stare at her. Collecting my thoughts, I notice a slight error in her demands."You said I gotta change my attitude. Well, I don't think that's gonna happen, shrimp. You can't just pop up, and say 'Change your attitude!' No, I will not just change myself just like that. I can't. I am my own person, and I am not really used to...Being nice..."

She sighed. "I guess you're right..." Her voice trails off, and she looks at her bare feet. "But-" Her face twirls back to meet my gaze. "You have to work on being nicer to people." She finishes. I give an annoyed groan, and sit against the wall.

"So, come'on!" She said cheerfully! So here I was. An angel that only I could see was guiding me through the city, just so I could do 'good deeds'. And apparently that meant things like; helping an old lady cross the street. Or, hanging out with my cousins, and their cats...Flying and talking cats...I also had to quit the gang I was in. So by dinner time, I was looking for a new job. Thanks to the angel, I have lost my job. Fantastic! Haha, Not. She kept saylng some weird shit like 'Just trust him.' I know, It's confusing. She's confusing. This whole fucking mess is confusing.

The sun had started going down, and I decided to head home. Oh, but of course she had to follow me.

"Gajeel," She said shyly. I glanced behind me, to see her walking like a normal person-not an angel...

I grunted in response. "There's somewhere I want you to go, first." She continued. She started walking away from me, and I followed. She stopped at an animal shelter.

"Why the hell are we here, Shrimp?" I asked. I'm unemployed, and she expects me to take care of an animal!? HELLLL NOOO!

She frowned at the brick building she had led me to. "I figured...That maybe you could give an animal a shot at a new life, just like I am with you." Her voice died down. I am not good with the waterworks! She cannot have an emotional breakdown on me! "Come'on! Give it a shot!" She perked up, and I couldn't help but agree with her sweet smile. We walked into the animal shelter. I passed by the many cages of dogs, and She kept standing by a door. I glanced at her, and saw her eyes water. And that's when I saw the sign on the door.

It was the room where they put down animals.

Two men in volunteer uniforms were walking towards the door, with a crate between them. "So no one wanted the little guy?" The female volunteer asked her partner. "No, everyone thought he was some undeserving freak." The man responded. "Oh, so that's what all the people thought of me." A third voice chimed in. Wait... Were they going to put down a person!? No, they couldn't. That's not right. What else could it be? What animal could talk? It might be a parrot. But the voice sounded like an actual person, not an animal.

I walked up to the man, who had the small crate. "Could I see it?" I asked. His eyes widened. "Sure." he muttered. I peered into the small crate, and saw a black and white cat. "Whatcha lookin at, spikey?" The cat said. The cat talked! Does he fly, like my cousins' cats?!

I chuckled. "I like him. Can I adopt him, or are you gonna throw his life away?" The man's eyes widened even wider. "Come right this way, sir." The woman said for her partner, who looked like he was dying of shock.

So now me, shrimp, and the cat are walkin back to my place. That is... Until I saw a feather fall from Shrimp's wings. I picked it up, and examined it for a brief moment. I could hear her gasp.

"What's this, Shrimp?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know you all will probobly spam me for this chapter. I am so sorry for the late update, and you're gonna have to live with this cliffhanger.<strong>

**Not a lot happened, but It still needed to get done, because it was essential for the plot. **

**I absolutely hate animal abuse, and having to put down animals. It's really sad, but I needed to do something realistic. Go Gajeel, for saving an animal!**

**Also, I currently have two stories on hold- 'The girl next door' and 'The girls on vacation' Let me know if they should be updated soon. Suggestions wouldn't hurt, either.**

**Follow, favorite, and comment!**

**Until next time my lovelies!**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


	4. Chapter 4: One by One

**Again, I am sorry I don't update this one a lot. School, The Phoenix, Musical, and sports get in the way.**

**Self conscious: You forgot one.**

**Me: Hm?**

**Self conscious: *whispers in my ear***

**Me: Oh! Right! And uh...*cough* Anime *cough***

**Self conscious: *gives satisfied smirk***

**Me: Grrr... *glares at self conscious***

**Yeah... Ok, that happened... Anyways, I looked back on the comments for this story and...**

**OH MY MAVIS I LOVE YOU ALL! The comments you guys gave me are just phenomenal, and it gives me motivation to keep writing.**

**Please enjoy this chapter, and comment, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

One by One

~Levy's POV~

No, Oh NO! He wasn't meant to find it! It's not meant to happen this soon! what am I gonna do!? If it's started this quick, then I don't have much time left! And the darkness is still after him! I have to stay, and protect him for as long as I can!

"Shrimp?"

"Huh?" My mind stopped at the sound of his deep voice. "Yes, Gajeel?" I asked, finally out of my ranting state.

"You're starin' at me. Do I got something on my face, or somethin'?" He asked, crossing his arms. It was then I realized, my feather wasn't in his hand, by rather in his messy, black hair.

My face heated. "Wh-What are you doing, Gajeel!" I fumed.

"Waiting for you to stop staring at me. You look like a strawberry. Can angels get sick? Why are you so red?" His comment only made me blush harder, out of embarrassment.

"T-That's n-not w-what I m-mean, Gajeel." I said, stuttering on almost every word. I could hear him chuckle.

"I mean, why do you have my feather in your hair?" I asked, calming myself down.

This time it was his turn to blush. A light pink spread over his cheeks, as he looked away from me. "N-No reason." I giggled at his stubbornness.

"Will you two stop goofing off!" A voice said. I turned away from Gajeel, and noticed the cat. Was. Looking. At. Me.

HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO SEE ME!

"Kyaaa!" I screamed, and jumped into the air.

"L-Lily? You can see her?" Gajeel asked. Lily looked at me.

Lily was the name Gajeel picked for him?

Lily sighed. "Yeah. But it's quite odd. I could only see her after you adopted me."

And then it hit me. "Silly me. I'm not used to animals being able to talk. For a second, I thought you were human." I dropped to the ground. Another feather fell, but I covered it with my dress, so no one could see.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Gajeel asked.

"Well, animals have souls too. Unfortunately, they don't have guardian angels, like humans do. I supposed, Lily can see me, because he is your cat. That would prove it. Along with all of your belongings. They are the only things I can physically touch, because they are yours." I stated.

"Ah, I see." Lily said, holding a paw up to his chin.

"Alright, let's get goin'. I don't wanna spend all night on the streets." Gajeel said, and started walking towards his apartment. Lily and I followed.

And another feather fell.

* * *

><p>As soon as we got to his apartment, Gajeel sauntered to his bedroom, and I could hear him fall onto his bed.<p>

I'm glad he's not worrying about me too much, but we can't sit around forever. It saddens me to think how I can't stay here with him. At some point I have to fly back to Heaven. If I can. So far I have counted ten feathers that have fallen. I have hundreds, but if I lose ten feathers every day, that means, I have only a month or so. And that's not enough time.

I can feel it. The dark energy that surrounds him. Gajeel is trying so hard to get out of it, but it never leaves. For some reason, I don't know why. That's why I'm staying. I already explained to him, how staying here is going to put my life at risk as well but...

I'm not even alive.

Does that mean I lied?

A diamond tear fell onto the wood flooring. My tear.

I want to stay and help! I want to protect him! He's suffered enough! I have seen his pain. Every time I look down at him from Heaven, he looks so pained. He suffers every day. I came to change that. Even if that means, I risk my own well-being.

I already wasted my life. I'm not going to let him waste his.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOOOOOO! Will we get to see what Levy did in her previous life?<strong>

**Sorry this chapter is short, I'm kinda going step-by-step with the whole plot thingy.**

**But because it's a little short, here's a preview of the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

_Doppelganger_

_I awoke to the sound of a voice. "Gajeel!" Echoed through the apartment. I wasn't calling him, and Lily was still asleep next to me. Who was it? _

_"Gajeel-san, where are you?" A woman's voice. He didn't have a girlfriend, though. At least, that was his status the last time I checked. So who was she?_

* * *

><p><strong>Do you know? I know. I want you guys to guess! Please review, follow, and favorite. Also check out my other stories!<strong>

** XOXO**

**~locoanime**


End file.
